xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Massacre at Munson Farm
The Massacre at Munson Farm was an event in 2029, in Oklahoma City that involved Wolverine and the Transigen Company. It resulted in the death of many people including two of the influential mutants of all time. Background While on the run, Logan, Charles and Laura encountered the Munson Family when an automated cargo truck ran them off the road. Charles used his telepathy to calm and gather their escaped horses, while Logan helped Will Munson push their truck out of the ditch. For their kindness, they were offered dinner at the Munson Farm, with the trio posing as a family. After dinner "The Howlett's" were invited to also spend the night, however, the Munson's had their water cut off by a gang called Canewood Beverage who want to take over Will's farmland (which they're not allowed to do); Logan and Will went to fix it. The Massacre While everyone was asleep Transigen had located Logan and his companions at the farm. A mysterious large man enters the house and goes up to the bedroom where Charles and Laura are resting. Charles believes the man to be Logan and tells him that tonight had been one of the best he's had in years, but says that he doesn't deserve it finally remembering what he did during the Westhester Incident, the mysterious man walks up to Charles and uses his claws to stab the elderly man right in the chest. Laura immediately attacks in anger, but the large and strong man quickly overpowers her and locks her in handcuffs. Kathryn Munson and Nate Munson are awoken by the fight but are both murdered by the large dangerous criminal. Will and Logan return to the farm to find Transigen there, Will tries to shoot the imposter for killing his family but is also stabbed. Logan rushes in to see the man is X-24 a young clone of himself, he runs up the stairs to find Charles bleeding to death. Logan carries Charles out of the house to their truck, trying to reassure him that he'll be okay but Xavier dies in his arms. X-24 is carrying Laura back to Zander Rice but Canewood Beverage that Will and Logan encountered earlier return, thinking X-24 is Logan they confront him but are all brutally murdered. Caliban locked in the back of a Transigen truck manages to get some grenades and detonates them in the hopes it'll kill Donald Pierce and preventing them from using Caliban for tracking Logan. Furious at the loss of Charles, Logan considers him a father figure and perhaps his closest friend, Logan attacks X-24 relentlessly slashing and stabbing the younger clone. However, X-24 proves to be stronger and faster than Logan and begins to overpower and greatly wound Logan due to his weakened healing. X-24 is about to kill Logan, until Will Munson arrives driving his truck into the clone and impaling his body on some farm equipment, Will then begins to fire his shotgun at the still not dead clone, but soon succumbs to his injuries and dies. A weak and bleeding Logan finds X-23 and the two quickly get away in Logan's truck. Aftermath Xavier is buried by Logan, in anger and heartbreak, he destroys his truck but soon passes out from his wounds. Laura then drives them to a walk-in medical clinic in a stolen truck. Logan awakens but refuses to get further treatment from the doctor and wants to abandon the mission to Eden, Laura, however, manages to convince her father to see it through. X-24 is healed by Zander Rice using their mutant serum, so he and Donald continue their search for Laura and the other X-23 Children. Category:Events Category:Logan (film) Category:High Body Count